El primer amor nunca se olvida
by Vestales
Summary: Con el paso del tiempo vamos cambiando tanto física como mentalmente, eso resulta obvio. Pero, ¿sucede lo mismo con los sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Antes de nada me gustaría explicar que esto iba a ser un one shot en un principio, pero cuando he terminado de escribir el fic y he visto que he sobrepasado las 15.000 palabras, he decidido dividirlo en unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. Este es el primero, y subiré el siguiente dentro de dos o tres días (tengo todo el fic terminado, así que me parece absurdo tardar una eternidad en subir el siguiente). Sólo quería decir eso. ¡Ah! Aviso de que todos los personajes son humanos. Ahora sí, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura._

* * *

—Esto es imposible para mí Nessie, llevas toda la tarde explicándome a Descartes y no consigo entender una mierda. Soy un negado para la filosofía, aceptémoslo —exclamó Jacob de repente cerrando el libro de texto de un golpe. Yo le puse el capuchón al bolígrafo que estaba usando y le imité, guardando el libro y lo demás en la mochila.

—No lo eres, simplemente tienes el cerebro saturado, te dije que no era buena idea estudiar un viernes.

—Ya, pero resulta que el lunes es el examen y no es que me apetezca suspender de nuevo precisamente. Como este trimestre vuelva a casa con otro insuficiente en filosofía, mi padre me cruje.

—No digas tonterías, Billy es un pedazo de pan.

—Ya, ya. Dices eso porque no le has visto enfadado de verdad —al decir esto se formó una mueca en su cara y no pude evitar reirme.

Estabamos sentados en un césped cercano al gimnasio del instituto esperando a que Bella saliese de sus ensayos con las animadoras, aprovechando el tiempo para estudiar un poco ya que a Jacob le hacía falta realmente.

Bella era la novia de Jake, además de mi mejor amiga. La conocí en mi primer día de clase en el instituto. Yo era bastante tímida e ingénua y por aquel entonces muchos compañeros se burlaban de mí, pero Bella me defendió de todos aún sin conocerme de a penas nada. Desde aquel momento nos volvimos inseparables. La gente se sorprendía de que fueramos amigas, ya que las dos éramos completamente diferentes: a ella le encantaba salir de fiesta, triunfaba entre el género masculino y era realmente guapa, mientras que a mí me calificaban de cerebrito, era de las que preferían quedarse en casa viendo una buena película o leyendo un buen libro, y digamos que entre los chicos pasaba bastante inadvertida (cosa que me traía sin cuidado).

Por otro lado, Jacob era casi como un hermano para mí, se podía decir que prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos ya que nuestros padres eran grandes amigos. Hubo un tiempo en el que sentí algo por él, incluso cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos a que eramos novios, nos cogíamos de la mano y nos dábamos pequeños besitos en la boca... cosas de críos. Cuando crecimos yo comencé a reprimir lo que sentía, supongo que por miedo al rechazo, hasta que un día me di cuenta que lo único que sentía por él era amistad.

Jacob era todo un deportista y no le resultó difícil conseguir entrar en el equipo de fútbol del instituto. Siempre había sido un gran amante del deporte y durante su adolescencia había desarrollado unos músculos y un cuerpo digno de admirar, que sumado a su natural tono de piel moreno y a su increíble dentadura perfecta, le daban un aspecto muy sexy. Por eso, cuando le presenté a Bella, no me sorprendió que se volviera literalmente loca por sus huesos. Cuando ella consiguió su puesto de capitana en el equipo de animadoras, misteriosamente Jacob y ella comenzaron a salir al poco tiempo. Nunca me molesté en preguntar el porqué.

En el momento en el que la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y comenzaron a salir todas las chicas, vi a Bella dirigirse hacia nosotros rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara; llegó hasta donde estábamos y soltó sus cosas en el suelo para seguidamente sentarse en el césped, atrapar el rostro de Jake entre sus manos y comerle la boca de una forma muy poco discreta.

—Oh, ¡por favor! ¿Podéis parar? Me están entrando náuseas —exclamé un poco molesta. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a estas escenitas, no podía evitar sentirme un poco incómoda.

—Cariño, cuando tengas novio comprenderásque estos impulsos son muy naturales —dijo Bella después de haberse separado de su novio.

—Muy bien, pero hasta entonces, intentad mantener a raya vuestras hormonas.

—Lo intentaré, aunque no prometo nada —dijo mientras acomodaba su espalda en el pecho de Jacob para que éste la abrazara. Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta, y Jake se rio disimuladamente.

—¿Está todo listo? —le preguntó Jacob a Bella.

—Naturalmente. Estoy deseando que llegue mañana, quiero pegarme una fiesta monumental —respondió mientras enredaba un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y mostraba una sonrisa ladina.

Al día siguiente Bella cumpliría 18 años. Sin duda era una fecha muy especial, y había organizado una fiesta en su casa a la cual asistiría prácticamente todo el instituto de Forks. No se podía negar que sus fiestas eran bastante populares, de esas en las que un mes después todavía se seguía hablando de ellas, y dado que la mayoría de edad no se cumplía todos los días, todo el mundo esperaba que fuese un gran espectáculo.

—Bueno, pues entonces mañana nos veremos —dije al tiempo que me levantaba y recogía mi mochila.

—Espera, que yo también me voy —se apresuró a decir Jacob incorporándose.

—¿Ya os vais los dos? Sois unos aburridos —finalmente ella también se levantó del césped—. En fin, mañana os veo en mi fiesta. Ness, ¡ni se te ocurra escaquearte! Sé que no te gustan las juergas ni nada de eso, pero hazlo por mí, no puedes faltar.

—Tranquila, allí estaré.

Efectivamente. Tal y como había dicho Bella, las fiestas, juergas y desmadres no iban mucho conmigo, pero se trataba de mi mejor amiga así que ya me había concenciado en que tendría que hacer ese esfuerzo por ella.

Después de plantarle otro efusivo beso a Jake, Bella se dirigió hasta donde estaba aparcado su coche y pronto la perdimos de vista por la carretera.

* * *

—He pensado en cosas como un peluche gigante, un perfume, una caja de bombones... pero todo me parece ridículo. En serio Nessie, necesito tu ayuda, ¿qué se supone que debo regalarle? Porque su cumpleaños es mañana, aún no he encontrado nada apropiado y me estoy desesperando. Además, el hecho de que mi presupuesto no sea precisamente alto tampoco ayuda mucho.

De camino a casa, Jacob me iba contando sus dudas existenciales con respecto al regalo perfecto para Bella. El pobre parecía realmente metido en un apuro.

—Cualquier cosa que le regales le gustará, deja de comerte la cabeza —soltó un bufido ante mi comentario.

—Ambos sabemos que "cualquier cosa" no es suficiente.

Vale, en eso tenía razón. Bella era un tanto exigente y algo superficial en ese aspecto: siempre quería lo mejor de lo mejor. Por eso era consciente de que, cuando mañana abriera mi regalo (una foto de las dos con un marco hecho por mis propias manos), pondría una sonrisa un poco forzada y diría lo mucho que le ha gustado cuando en realidad se esperaba algo más... bueno, quizás era mejor dejarlo en "algo más".

No la culpaba, ella siempre había crecido en un ambiente en el que los lujos no faltaban por ningún lado, sus padres estaban forrados y se habían dedicado a complacerla en sus caprichos desde que estaba en la cuna. Incluso una vez me confesó que, cuando era pequeña, su chupete preferido tenía incrustados diminutos diamantes de Swarovski, nada más y nada menos. Sonreí al acordarme de aquello.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, Jacob seguía estrujándose los sesos y yo decidí enchufarme a mi iPod. Cuando llegué a mi casa se despidió con un "Hasta luego" y siguió su camino todavía pensativo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba volando y el sábado no tardó en llegar. Después de cenar, me encontraba delante de mi armario, ya medio vacío, y con toda mi ropa tirada sobre la cama. No estaba acostumbrada a arreglarme más de lo necesario, y cada vez que tenía que hacerlo era un completo caos. Creo que si buscáramos en el diccionario la palabra "indecisión", mi foto saldría justo al lado. Definitivamente, yo era de aquellas chicas que se sentían más comodas con un par de Converse que con unos tacones asesinos; y decía asesinos porque, las pocas veces que los había usado, me había faltado poco para acabar comiendo tierra en el suelo.

Después de un buen rato y tras probarme varios conjuntos, decidí ponerme un vestido de tela vaquera con el que me sentía más o menos cómoda y el par de tacones con los que más me sentía con los pies en el suelo, por decirlo de algún modo. Mi pelo cobrizo, que siempre iba recogido en una coleta despeinada, ahora caía sobre mis hombros y mi espalda en unas ondas bien definidas. Usé un poco de sombra de ojos y de rímel, y brillo para mis labios. No quería recargarme de maquillaje e ir pareciendo un mono de feria.

—Papá, volveré tarde así que no me esperes despierta —grité mientras bajaba las escaleras y buscaba las llaves del coche en mi bolso.

—Está bien, ten cuidado y llámame si necesitas algo —respondió Charlie con un bostezo, hasta que se detuvo a mirarme desde la puerta de la cocina—. Vaya, estás... diferente.

—Me he pasado arreglándome, ¿verdad? ¡Si es que lo sabía!

—¡No, no! Todo lo contrario, te sienta bien —exclamó rápidamente. No sé si lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo dejé pasar.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella ya se adivinaba un gran ambiente con sólo mirar desde fuera; además, con el volumen tan elevado de la música, por no hablar de los gritos y risas que se escuchaban por todos lados, no sería muy difícil averiguar que en esa casa se cocía una gran fiesta.

Aparqué el coche como pude en uno de los huecos que quedaban libres en la calle y me dispuse a entrar.

—¡Renesmee! Ya estaba empezando a creer que no vendrías.

Bella se dirigía hacia mí con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas algo coloradas. Supuse que ya debería llevar unas cuantas copas encima. Se había puesto un vestido blanco que le quedaba pegado al cuerpo y unos tacones a los que yo calificaría como asesinos en potencia. Era increíble que a este chica le quedase bien cualquier cosa que se pusiera, era como si todas las marcas diseñaran la ropa ajustándose a ella.

—No me llames por mi nombre completo, sabes que lo odio —fingí estar enfadada, para acto seguido mostrar una sonrisa—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! —exclamé dándole un abrazo.

—Uf, menos mal, ya casi se va a pasar el día de mi cumpleaños y pensaba que no me ibas a felicitar.

—Te llamé esta tarde, pero no me cogías el teléfono así que supuse que estarías preparando las cosas para esta noche y no te quise molestar —me excusé a la vez que buscaba en mi bolso su regalo y se lo daba—. Toma. No es nada del otro mundo, pero en fin, espero que te guste.

—Oh, no tendrías que haberte molestado en comprarme nada —dijo a la vez que lo desenvolvía.

—Tranquila, no lo he comprado.

"Vaya, esta chica cada vez sabe fingir mejor" fue lo primero que pensé al mirar la expresión de felicidad de su cara al ver mi regalo.

—Me encanta Nessie. El marco es precioso, y esta es la foto que nos hicimos cuando fuimos de acampada hace unos meses, ¿verdad? Me lo pasé genial ese día.

—¿En serio te gusta? —pregunté con un tono de sorpresa en mi voz.

—¡Pues claro que me gusta! —exclamó fingiendo estar indignada—. Lo voy a poner en lugar seguro —se dispuso a subir a la segunda planta de su casa, pero entonces se detuvo—. Por cierto... ¿Sabes si Jacob ha llegado ya?

—No, yo acabo de entrar por la puerta y a parte de a ti aún no me ha dado tiempo a ver a nadie —ella asintió y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Salí al jardín trasero que era donde más ambiente había. La gente estaba reunida en grupos, de pie, sentados en el suelo o en unas pocas sillas, e incluso había quienes se habían atrevido a bañarse en la piscina, no sabía si por las simples ganas de darse un chapuzón o porque iban mas bebidos de la cuenta, aunque me decantaba más por lo segundo. Localicé a Claire, Ángela, Embry y Quil y me uní a ellos; compartían conmigo la mayoría de las clases y eran de los pocos que me caían realmente bien. Nada más acercarme, los chicos (Embry y Quil estaban con Jake en el equipo de fútbol del instituto), los cuales me pareció que estaban metidos en un debate sobre coches, hicieron algún que otro comentario graciosillo acerca de mi aspecto, pero los conocía bien y viniendo de ellos se podía considerar todo un cumplido. Cogí algo de beber y me senté con Claire y Ángela, que en ese momento se dedicaban a analizar detenidamente a todos los chicos que iban llegando. No participé en la conversación pero sí me reí escuchando lo que decían, eran realmente originales asignando adjetivos a determinadas partes del cuerpo.

Al cabo de un rato, un grupo numeroso se puso a jugar al strip póker y nos acercamos para mirar. Después de unas cuantas rondas, una chica se quedó prácticamente desnuda y de la vergüenza que le dio, se marchó corriendo sin ni siquiera recoger su ropa. La gente tardó bastante en recuperarse del ataque de risa.

Mientras comenzaba la siguiente ronda aproveché para entrar en la casa y prepararme otra bebida; me percaté de que los sillones estaban ocupados de parejas que se daban el lote o gente fumando cachimba, la cual desprendía un olor inconfundible a maría. Fui hacia la cocina y abrí el congelador en busca de hielo, todo el que quedaba en las cubiteras estaba casi derretido.

—¿Ness?

Me asusté y me llevé un buen golpe con el filo del congelador. Mierda. Me di la vuelta, para encontrarme a un Jacob sonriente y con una expresión de sorpresa. Le miré de arriba abajo, iba muy… bien. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros que le quedaban realmente sexy.

—Lo siento, pensaba que eras mi amiga Nessie pero ya veo que me he confundido de persona —bromeó.

Hice el intento de no reirme y le di un empujón amistoso.

—Claro que soy yo, estúpido. Y la próxima vez intenta no matarme de un susto.

—Lo siento, pero es que me cuesta creer que lleves tacones.

—No me lo recuerdes, me están matando —puse una cara de dolor exagerada.

—Pues estás guapísima. Creo que deberías dejarte el pelo suelto más a menudo, te sienta bien.

En ese mismo instante noté cómo mis mejillas iban subiendo de temperatura, así que supuse que me había sonrojado y mucho, por lo que me dispuse a cambiar de tema rápidamente a la vez que cogía todos los ingredientes necesarios para prepararme un mojito.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar?

—Porque hasta hace prácticamente una media hora no había terminado el regalo para Bella. He estado toda la tarde preparándolo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Te acuerdas que hace tiempo te comenté que Billy me estaba enseñando a tallar madera? —asentí—. Le he tallado un colgante, te lo enseñaría pero ya lo he envuelto. No ha quedado perfecto, pero en comparación con las cosas que hacía al principio, creo que está bastante bien.

—Seguro que sí, ya verás como a Bella le hace mucha ilusión.

—Eso espero. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Pues la verdad es que no la veo desde que llegué hace como unas dos horas —ahora que lo decía, me parecía un poco raro no haberla vuelto a ver en toda la noche—. Bueno, cuando la encuentres, venid con los demás al jardín. Hay un grupo que se ha puesto a jugar al strip póker y está resultando todo un show.

—¿Tú también estás jugando? —preguntó con toda la normalidad del mundo.

—¿Acaso me has visto cara de loca? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pues a lo mejor deberías jugar: así podrías deshacerte de los tacones.

—Oye, no es una mala idea… no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista —puse un dedo en mi barbilla fingiendo que me lo pensaba—. Pero no, creo que conservaré mi dignidad —dije finalmente, poniendo unas hojas de hierbabuena en mi bebida ya preparada.

Salimos de la cocina. Jacob se fue a buscar a su novia, mientras que yo me disponía a salir de nuevo al jardín, pero entonces me di cuenta de que Ángela y Claire venían hacia mí, la primera se sujetaba la cabeza y la segunda la sostenía ayudándola a andar.

—Nessie, ayúdame a tumbar a Ángela.

Puse mi vaso en la mesa más cercana y me acerqué a ayudar. Entre las dos la tumbamos en uno de los sofás que habían quedado libres.

—¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? —pregunté preocupada.

—Que se ha resbalado y se ha golpeado en la cabeza. Cuando se ha ido a poner en pie casi se vuelve a caer, dice que está mareada.

—¿He hecho demasiado el ridículo? —dijo Ángela con una mueca desagradable.

—Tranquila, no lo ha visto casi nadie —le contestó Claire. No supe si era verdad o si lo dijo para no preocuparla.

—¿Quiéres que te llevemos a casa?

—No, sólo necesito reposar un rato. Creo que ya me siento mucho mejor.

Justo en ese momento, oí como alguien bajaba rápidamente del segundo piso por las escaleras, algunas voces subidas de tono, una segunda persona bajando por las escaleras y unos cuantos insultos. Claire y yo nos miramos en señal de pregunta, pero no fuimos las únicas que nos dimos cuenta de que algo pasaba, pues las demás personas que estaban dentro de la casa también se quedaron de repente en silencio. Me levanté y me dirigí al pasillo de donde llegaban las voces, reconociéndolas al fin.

—¿¡Pero tú te crees que yo soy imbécil!

—Jake, por favor, ¡déjame que te lo explique!

—¿Acaso me vas a explicar cómo te estabas tirando a ese? Porque si es así, no necesito que me des ninguna explicación, conozco el proceso perfectamente.

A lo largo de todos los años que hacía que conocía a Jacob, pocas veces más le había visto tan alterado como esta vez. Me quedé alejada, observando la escena, dejando que mi mente procesara la información. Detrás de mí había unos cuantos curiosos que también se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba.

Bella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, agarrando a Jake del brazo, el cual no quería ni tocarla y se zafaba de ella una y otra vez. Estaba sin zapatos, algo despeinada y su vestido tenía la cremallera bajada.

—Mira Isabella, ¡que te den! Esto es absurdo.

Dicho esto, Jacob se fue de la casa dando un portazo. Fue entonces cuando alcé la cabeza y vi a otro chico bajando las escaleras: Edward Cullen. Al tiempo que bajaba con cara de fastidio se iba poniendo la camisa rápidamente; además, me fijé en que tenía un trozo de algodón ensangrentado tapando uno de los agujeros de su nariz. No hacía falta jurar que esto último era gracias a la cortesía de Jacob.

No me hizo falta ver más.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Bella, que me pedía algún tipo de ayuda en silencio. Me acerqué a ella, con la intención de decirle algo… pero no sabía qué decir. Supuse que mi expresión de decepción ya lo decía todo.

Abrí la puerta y me largué de allí yo también.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Como habréis comprobado aún soy nueva en esto, así que agradeceré enormemente vuestros reviews con críticas para saber en qué fallo y qué debería mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

Puede que otra persona tardara mucho más en encontrar a Jacob, pero para alguien que lo conocía de toda la vida no era algo difícil. Yo sabía sin lugar a dudas dónde se encontraba.

Cuando teníamos 8 años, Jake y yo nos enfadamos. De hecho, aquella fue la útima vez que tuvimos un enfado entre nosotros; después de aquello, nos unimos incluso más. Al parecer, un día Charlie había ido a hablar con Billy y le contó que Renée, mi madre, había decidido dejarle definitivamente y que planeaba llevarme con ella. Jacob había estado escuchando toda la conversación detrás de la puerta, y a los pocos días, cuando fui a visitarle para que jugaramos juntos, se encerró en su habitación y no quiso verme. Al cabo de un rato, tras mucho insistir, conseguí que Jake abriera la puerta, pero lo único que hizo fue gritarme que no quería ser mi amigo nunca más y me dio un empujón, con tan mala suerte que me doblé la muñeca al apoyarla en el suelo para no caerme. Jake se asustó mucho al ver que me había hecho daño y salió corriendo de su casa. Cuando Charlie me llevó al hospital a que me vendaran la mano, me confesó los problemas que había entre él y Renée y lo que ella quería hacer conmigo, y me dijo que pensara bien si prefería quedarme con él en Forks o irme con ella a Phoenix, aunque realmente no había nada que pensar: yo quería quedarme en Forks, mi hogar. Era bastante inteligente para mi edad y sabía que entre mis padres las cosas no iban bien desde hacía tiempo, por eso no fue un golpe demasiado duro para mí. Por la tarde, Billy llamó a casa preocupado porque Jacob aún no había regresado; y a pesar de lo que me había hecho, fui con Charlie a La Push para ayudar a buscarle, ya que Billy estaba en silla de ruedas y poco podía hacer. Después de estar un rato buscándole, y cuando ya casi anochecía, le encontré en una pequeña porción de playa, una cala, de difícil acceso. Él estaba sentado en la arena, abrazándose las piernas y mirando al mar. Me acerqué a él, y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se incorporó rápidamente. Ni él sabía cuál iba a ser mi reacción ni yo sabía cuál iba a ser la suya, pero finalmente vino hacia mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza; fue entonces cuando los dos comenzamos a llorar. Cuando nos calmamos, me pidió perdón y me explicó que había oído la conversación de Charlie y Billy, y me preguntó que si le iba a abandonar. Justo cuando le dije que jamás le abandonaría, se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y me dio un inocente beso en los labios.

Ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de mi infancia. Me sorprendía al pensar lo increíblemente fácil y espontáneo que resultaba todo a esas edades; más tarde llegaba la adolescencia y lo convertía todo en una mierda. Suspiré. Después de aquello, aquel lugar se convirtió en el preferido de Jacob para pensar o simplemente para estar alejado de todo el mundo.

Llegué a La Push y dejé el coche aparcado cerca de la carretera. "A tomar por culo con los zapatos" pensé para mí misma mientras me los quitaba y los dejaba tirados dentro del coche.

A pesar del acceso difícil a la cala, a lo largo del tiempo había perfeccionado la mejor forma para entrar, así que no me costó demasiado. Efectivamente, no me equivocaba: Jake estaba allí. Se encontraba tumbado en la arena, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirando las estrellas. Me acerqué y me senté junto a él. No habló, aunque sabía perfectamente que él me había visto. Era todo un alivio sentir la arena fría sobre mis pies después de haberlos maltratado tanto. Me entretuve en enterrar mis pies en la arena mientras se me ocurría qué decir.

Me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado. Para ser sincera, no estaba tan sorprendida como pudiera parecer. Desde que conocía a Bella, podría jurar que prácticamente la pillaba todos los días mirando de forma poco inocente a cualquier chico guapo que se ponía delante suya. De hecho, desde que Edward Cullen se había mudado al pueblo hace unos meses, a Bella le había llamado especialmente la atención aquel chico y no le había quitado el ojo de encima: que si tiene unos ojos preciosos, que si tiene un cuerpo perfecto, que si su sonrisa es encantadora, que si bla, bla, bla… Pero de ahí a llegar a ponerle los cuernos a Jacob, había una diferencia considerable. Al principio de su relación no entendía cómo podían acceder a salir juntos por el simple hecho de que ella era animadora, él jugador de fútbol y la gente los viera como la parejita perfecta, pero con el paso del tiempo pensé que se habían terminado queriendo de verdad. Ahora veía que me equivocaba, al menos a lo que a ella se refiere.

No sabía por qué razón, pero me alegré de haberme equivocado, y me sentía mal por ello. Bueno, sí que sabía la razón: aunque Bella era mi mejor amiga, no creía que ella fuese la chica adecuada para Jacob.

Al final decidí que la mejor opción era seguir callada. Si él quería hablar yo iba a estar ahí para escucharle, no iba a presionarle. Suspiré mientras me abrazaba a mí misma en un intento de mantener el calor en mi cuerpo. Aunque estabamos a finales de octubre, había sido en estos últimos días cuando parecía que el frío comenzaba a hacerse notar.

Al cabo de un rato Jacob al fin habló, y para mi sorpresa, estaba completamente calmado.

—¿Sabes? En el fondo ya lo sabía.

Le miré sin entenderle. Se incorporó para sentarse y quedar a mi altura.

—Había… bueno, había ocasiones en las que se comportaba de un modo bastante raro. A lo mejor un día estaba muy pendiente de mí, llamándome cada cinco minutos, y al siguiente día, de repente, si conseguía saber algo de ella era con suerte. Otras veces, cuando estabamos juntos, notaba que se ponía nerviosa cuando la llamaban al móvil y lo ponía rápidamente en silencio. Incluso a veces se contradecía a ella misma cuando le preguntaba que dónde había estado; por poner un ejemplo: le pregunté que qué había estado haciendo el sábado por la noche de la semana pasada, primero dijo que se había quedado todo el día en casa viendo la tele, y más tarde me dijo que había salido con sus padres a una cena familiar.

—¿Y no le preguntabas nunca que porqué se comportaba así?

—Claro que sí, pero ya sabemos cómo es... tiene excusas para todo.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Puede que parezca raro lo que voy a decir, pero creo que me alegro de que esto haya pasado.

—¿Te alegras de que te haya engañado con otro? —dije con los ojos como platos. Él simplemente soltó una risotada.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, hubiera preferido que mi orgullo quedase intacto, pero no te voy a mentir: nuestra relación no iba a ninguna parte, y es una lástima que no me haya dado cuenta antes. En realidad creo que accedí a salir con ella porque eso era lo que la gente esperaba de mí, y vale, ella está muy buena y demás, para qué negarlo, pero ¿crees que hubiesemos llegado a estar juntos si ella no estuviera en el equipo de animadoras, yo no fuese el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto y la gente no hubiese estado presionando?

—Posiblemente no —concedí.

—Eso pensaba. Nunca te lo dije, pero el día que me la presentaste no me calló especialmente bien y me extrañó que tú hubieses congeniado tan bien con ella, no sé, érais.. bueno, _sois_ totalmente distintas.

—Ya, todo el mundo piensa así —suspiré—. Incluso yo.

Se puso de pie a la vez que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando sacó lo que buscaba, vi el colgante que él mismo había tallado: un delfín, el animal preferido de Bella. Era precioso, a Jake se le daban realmente bien estas cosas.

—Si aguanté tanto con ella supongo que es porque me engañaba a mí mismo, aunque sí es cierto que al final acabé apreciándola y le tenía mucho cariño, pero jamás salió un "Te quiero" de mi boca, y de la suya tampoco.

Dicho esto, cerró la mano en un puño para acto seguido lanzar el colgante al mar. Nos quedamos unos segundos viendo como se perdía en el agua, luego se giró y estiró un brazo en mi dirección para ayudar a levantarme; acepté su mano y me puse en pie yo también.

—¿Quiéres que te acompañe a casa? —se ofreció.

—No te preocupes, he traido el coche.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente durante unos momentos.

—Gracias, Nessie —murmuró. Su voz sonó totalmente sincera.

—No tienes por qué dar las gracias, yo no he hecho nada —él sonrió, dejándo ver su hermosa dentadura que resaltaba incluso a la luz de la luna. Sin duda, este chico podría protagonizar un anuncio de pasta de dientes.

—Sí que lo has hecho, créeme.

Extendió su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició.

—Ojalá todas las chicas fuesen como tú. No cambies nunca.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, los ronquidos de Charlie que se oían por toda la casa anunciaban que llevaba dormido un buen rato.

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama sin detenerme a ponerme el pijama; estaba demasiado cansada, pero a pesar de ello, supe que me iba a costar conciliar el sueño aquella noche: todo lo sucedido horas antes colapsaba mi cabeza.

Estaba segura de que los días venideros no iban a ser fáciles, no tanto para mí como para Bella y Jacob. Bueno… sobre todo para Jacob. Bella se lo había buscado.

Jake…

Aún sentía en mi mejilla un leve cosquilleo justo en el lugar donde me había acariciado. "_¡Joder Renesmee! ¡Se supone que esto ya lo tenías superado! Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda_". Me puse un cojín sobre la cabeza intentando auyentar así mis propios pensamientos... y sentimientos.

* * *

Odiaba los lunes. Para colmo, hacía mucho mas frío y estaba más nublado que de costumbre, y teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en Forks, esto ya era una barbaridad. A eso había que sumarle que hoy era el examen de Filosofía, y supongo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo al pensar que hacer exámenes los lunes es un ascazo; bueno, me corrijo: hacer exámenes es un ascazo (sí, a los "cerebritos" tampoco nos gustan los exámenes, aunque parezca raro).

No cogí el coche y me fui al instituto dando un paseo para despejarme de un domingo de estudio intensivo. Aproveché para encender mi móvil (lo había apagado el día anterior para no distraerme) y me encontré con cinco llamadas perdidas de Bella y un mensaje publicitario de mi compañía telefónica. Lo puse en silencio y lo volví a guardar.

Llegué al instituto con el tiempo justo de entrar en el aula y coger uno de los pocos buenos sitios que quedaban libres. Me fastidió un poco tener que sentarme en la penúltima fila porque los últimos asientos eran los que utilizaban los que querían copiarse o hacer chuletas, pero era el único sitio que quedaba al lado de la ventana y siempre me sentaba al lado de alguna para hacer exámenes, era algo así como una costumbre mía. Miré a mi alrededor: había algunos que hacían repasos de última hora, otros que se apuntaban como podían palabras y frases en los lugares más insospechados (vi a una chica escribirse palabras con tipex en las uñas), otros aprovechaban los últimos minutos antes de que llegase el profesor para dormir sobre la mesa… incluso vi a algunos que estaban realmente nerviosos y pasaban las hojas de los apuntes de forma desesperada y repitiendo en voz baja "¡No recuerdo nada!". Ángela era una de éstos últimos; me miró y me lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa, la cual le devolví para intentar tranquilizarla.

Jake apareció pocos segundos después por la puerta y se sentó en una de las primeras mesas sin dejar de mirar los apuntes y con una expresión de concentración absoluta. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que algunos empezaran a murmurar por lo bajini nada más verle entrar. Si había alguien que aún no se había enterado del cotilleo de moda durante el fin de semana, me constaba que en esa mañana los pocos que aún no lo sabían se iban a poner al día.

Por suerte, el profesor llegó haciendo que todo el mundo se callara rápidamente.

—Guardad los apuntes y dejad sobre la mesa sólo un bolígrafo. Quien tenga la intención de copiarse que lo haga con cuidado, porque como le pille, le suspendo el curso automáticamente. Tenéis una hora y media para hacer el examen. Las notas las publicaré en el tablón de anuncios en unas semanas. Capicci? —dicho esto, comenzó a repartir los exámenes.

Entregué el examen y me sobraron diez minutos; estaba satisfecha con lo que había escrito, pero tenía la sensación de que aún podía haber concretado todo de forma mucho más clara. Salí del aula de Filosofía y me dispuse a ir hacia mi taquilla para sacar los libros de la siguiente clase que me tocaba, pero escuché que la puerta del aula se volvía a abrir y vi a Jake salir, así que le esperé.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —me interesé a la vez que echamos a andar hacia las taquillas.

—Bueno, me duele la mano de no parar de escribir y creo que he llenado unos seis folios de frases sin sentido, lo cual me tranquiliza porque la Filosofía no tiene sentido, así que tengo esperanzas de aprobar. ¿Y tú qué? Aunque supongo que tu examen estará para un sobresaliente.

—No sé, creo que he dado a entender mal algunas cosas.

—Bah, eso dices siempre y después tus notas son las mas altas. Eres demasiado exigente contigo misma —no pude evitar sonreir tímidamente ante su comentario, porque la verdad es que llevaba toda la razón.

Abrí mi taquilla, guardé los apuntes y el libro de Filosofía y saqué el de Historia. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la primera clase y los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de alumnos.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —no hizo falta que fuese más específica pues él sabía perfectamente a qué me refería. En ese momento pasabamos al lado de un grupo de chicas que se dijeron algo al oído entre ellas sin dejar de mirar a Jacob y empezaron a reirse como tontas.

—Intento pasar olímpicamente de las burlas de todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que ya me están empezando a tocar los cojones. Es como si llevase la palabra _cornudo_ escrita en la frente.

Definitivamente, no le envidiaba. Seguimos caminando hacia el otro extremo del edificio; Jake tenía clase de Matemáticas, que estaba junto al aula de Historia. Para ser sincera, yo no quería llegar a clase, ya que asistía a la misma que Bella y no hacía falta ser adivina para saber que la situación iba a ser bastante incómoda.

En ese momento, Paul, un chico que era un estúpido y disfrutaba incordiando a todo el mundo, pasó por mi lado, dándome un buen empujón intencionadamente y haciendo que mis cosas calleran por el suelo. Fantástico. Al menos, casi todo el mundo estaba ya en clase y no había muchos presentes.

—¡A ver si miras por donde vas, pedazo de imbécil! —le gritó Jacob a Paul, que no paraba de reirse. Yo me agaché rápidamente para recoger mis libros.

—Tengo una gran curiosidad —comenzó Paul mirando a Jake—, ¿cómo has conseguido entrar por la puerta del instituto? Te habrá costado un gran trabajo con esos enormes cuernos que llevas encima, ¿verdad?

Reaccioné a tiempo para ponerme delante de mi amigo y que no le partiera la cara a Paul, pues iba con claras intenciones de abalanzarse sobre él, aunque a mí también me estaba costando mucho esfuerzo el no dejar que lo hiciera.

—Eres patético Black.

—¡Cuando te deje los dos ojos morados y las encias sin dientes vas a saber de verdad lo que es ser patético, gilipollas!

Paul se fue riéndose sin hacer ningún otro comentario, lo cual agradecí ya que no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir conteniendo a Jake.

—No dejes que te afecte lo que diga, ya sabes de sobra cómo es Paul. Y tampoco hagas caso de las burlas de los demás, dentro de unos días nadie se acordará de esto.

Me miró fijamente, considerando mis palabras. Posiblemente no me creyese ya que ni yo misma podía asegurar que la gente fuese a olvidar aquello tan fácilmente, pero me gustaría pensar que así sería. Asintió levemente.

Llegué al aula de Historia justo cuando el profesor entraba, pero como aún no había comenzado la clase me dejó pasar. Avancé por el pasillo para dirigirme a la mesa en la que siempre me sentaba y la cual compartía con Bella, que ya estaba allí. No me dijo absolutamente nada cuando me senté al lado de ella, no sabía si era porque estaba resentida conmigo o porque el profesor ya había comenzado a explicar el tema, pero optaba más por la primera opción ya que ni siquiera me había mirado desde que había entrado por la puerta.

La clase avanzó muy lentamente, cada vez que miraba el reloj que estaba sobre la pizzarra habían pasado dos o tres escasos minutos desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Se me escaparon innumerables bostezos durante toda la clase y luché por no quedarme dormida. Normalmente estaba muy atenta en Historia ya que era una asignatura que me gustaba, pero ese día hubiese deseado que el profesor tuviera un catarro o algo así y no hubiera venido al instituto.

Di un pequeño respingo cuando oí el timbre. Porras, me había quedado dormida. Recé para que nadie me hubiese visto, aunque la verdad era que más de la mitad de mis compañeros se habían rendido al sueño pocos minutos después de que el profesor comenzara a hablar, así que me tranquilicé.

—Ayer me pasé todo el día llamándote —Bella hablaba con una voz bastante indiferente mientras guardaba sus cosas. Ya ni me acordaba de que ella estaba allí.

—He visto tus llamadas esta mañana cuando he encendido el móvil.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo. El aula ya casi se había quedado vacía.

—¿Cómo… cómo está Jacob? —su voz de indiferencia había desaparecido y ahora sonaba bastante insegura. Solté una risotada.

—Jodido —respondí simplemente.

Fuimos las últimas en salir y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

—Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Esto no debería estar pasando.

Me paré en seco al oir eso.

—Dime Bella, ¿te arrepientes de haber engañado a Jake o de que él te pillara en plena faena? —mi pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Al ver que no respondía, añadí—. Esa no fue la primera vez que te liabas con Cullen, ¿verdad?

—No —confirmó finalmente.

Llegamos al comedor y nos pusimos en la cola. Un cartel anunciaba que el menú de hoy eran macarrones con tomate (aunque yo más bien hubiese dicho tomate con macarrones, ya que había que buscar entre la gran cantidad de salsa que te echaban en el plato para encontrar tres o cuatro macarrones).

—Ness, sé que lo que he hecho no está bien, pero entiéndeme: Edward me gustó desde que llegó a Forks y cuando se me insinuó no me pude resistir… y como ya había engañado a Jake la primera vez, ¿qué importaba si lo hacía más veces? El mal ya estaba hecho.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que darle las explicaciones.

—Lo sé, pero Jacob no va a escucharme así que te lo cuento a ti.

Mientras hablábamos cogi una bandeja y elegí una ensalada de primero, ya que esos macarrones no iban a alimentarme demasiado. Bella debió llegar a la misma conclusión, así que me imitó.

—¿Y tú qué opinas de todo esto?

Me tomé unos minutos antes de responder.

—Opino que, si tanto te gustaba Cullen, deberías haber hablado con Jake y cortar con él en lugar de humillarle delante de todo el mundo. Perdona por la palabra que voy a utilizar, pero te has comportado como una zorra.

Se quedó callada, mirando fijamente hacia su plato en el momento en el que las cocineras nos servían los macarrones, mordiendo su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño.

—Creí que tú me ibas a comprender, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada.

Nada más decir esto, cogió su bandeja y se marchó hacia la mesa en la que estaban todas sus compañeras del equipo de animadoras. Suspiré. Siempre nos habíamos sentado juntas en el comedor.

Cogí mi comida y me senté en la mesa de Claire y Ángela, que me recibieron extrañadas pero con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

_Hello! Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. Menos mal que ayer me compré un MacBook (¡al fin!), porque llevo toda la tarde intentando subir el capítulo desde mi PC de mesa y no había manera, así que lo estoy subiendo desde el portátil. Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review (y a los que lo han leído pero no lo han dejado, también), de verdad, no sabéis lo gratificante que es eso (bueno, posiblemente sí que lo sabéis); ahora voy a contestarlos. En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado, y ya sabéis, me encantaría recibir vuestras críticas, sugerencias, etc. ¡Un besito!_


	3. Chapter 3

A medida que los días fueron pasando todo fue volviendo a la normalidad. Todo, a excepción de mi amistad con Bella, pero sorprendentemente no me había afectado mucho. Vale, era cierto que extrañaba sus crisis por cosas tan simples como el no saber qué ponerse o elegir un color para pintarse las uñas, sus ideas alocadas, nuestras quedadas de chicas… Pero en fin, yo no había hecho nada (excepto llamarla zorra, pero era la pura verdad y no me arrepentía de mis palabras) y no iba a ir detrás de ella como un perrito faldero para que volviese a hablarme. Si ella quería, hablaríamos cuando se le bajasen los humos.

Poco a poco el tema que había dado tanto que hablar se iba escuchando menos, y las burlas hacia Jake también fueron disminuyendo. Por otro lado, lo que sí aumentó fue el número de chicas que, tras ver que Jacob estaba disponible, se le acercaban en cualquier sitio y en cualquier momento para intentar coquetear con él; incluso cuando yo estaba delante, haciéndome sentir como si yo fuese un hierbajo o algo así. Eso me ponía de los nervios. Sorprendentemente, él a penas hacía caso a todas esas chicas, prácticamente las rechazaba sin rodeos (sin llegar a ser maleducado, eso sí), haciendo que se fueran enfadadas y decepcionadas. Supuse que después de lo que había pasado con Bella no quería saber nada de tías durante un tiempo. Claro que yo era una excepción ya que él no me veía como una mujer, sino como una amiga… y estaba empezando a preguntarme si debía considerar eso como bueno o malo.

Ultimamente estaba experimentando sentimientos que creía olvidados y que salían a la luz en momentos como, por ejemplo, cuando Jake me sonreía cuando iba a verle a los entrenamientos de fútbol, cuando se metía conmigo cariñosamente, o como cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla por haber estado toda una tarde con él para ayudarle con su próximo examen de francés. Era consciente que todos aquellos gestos tenían para él un significado distinto que para mí, pero no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera desbocado en esos momentos. La verdad era que me sentía muy confusa, ¿por qué habían vuelto todos esos sentimientos justo ahora? Pensaba que todo eso había quedado en el olvido hacía años, porque sí, en un pasado bastante lejano yo estaba enamorada de Jacob (si así podía llamarlo, ya que en esos tiempos la palabra _amor_ me quedaba muy grande) e incluso él parecía sentir algo por mí… pero los dos éramos unos críos. Me sentía… frustrada. Quería estrujar todo eso que sentía hasta convertirlo en algo diminuto y guardarlo en lo más profundo de mí, como lo hice tiempo atrás. Pero no podía, por más que lo intentara. Lo que sentía había ido creciendo hasta que me había estallado en la cara y ahora no podía ignorarlo.

—Esto es una enorme mierda —me dije a mí misma.

Era viernes, estaba sentada en el escalón de la puerta de entrada al instituto, esperando a que Charlie viniera a recogerme en el coche para irnos a pasar la tarde en Port Angeles, ya que era su cumpleaños (sí, parece que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para nacer en las mismas fechas). El único inconveniente era que estaba lloviendo y el viento hacía que el agua llegase hasta donde yo estaba, así que el pequeño pórtico que había delante de la puerta servía de poco.

—¿Qué es una enorme mierda?

La voz de Jacob se sorprendió, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pensaba que ya se había ido todo el mundo.

—Pues que me estoy poniendo perdida de agua —mentí a medias—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí todavía?

—A todo el equipo nos han puesto a correr bajo la lluvia —cambió su voz para imitar la de su entrenador—. "_Para que se fortalezcan vuestros cuerpos y mentes debiluchas_".

—Lo que seguro que se fortalece este fin de semana va a ser una gran pulmonía —dije riéndome.

—¿No has traido paraguas? Podemos compartir el mío.

—No es eso. Estoy esperando a que Charlie me recoja para ir a Port Angeles.

—En ese caso, te haré compañía hasta que venga —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Me estuvo contando cosas sobre el equipo, al parecer este año les estaban dando caña porque el entrenador se jubilaba y quería ganar la copa del campeonato de fútbol que se organizaba todos los años entre todos los institutos de los pueblos de alrededor. La cosa estaba complicada pero hasta ahora habían ganado un buen número de partidos clasificatorios así que no iban por mal camino, pero debían seguir mejorando si querían llegar hasta las últimas fases del campeonato. También me contó que él tenía prácticamente todas las papeletas para llevarse la beca deportiva que cada año concedía el instituto a un alumno. Me alegré mucho por él ya que una ayuda económica no le vendría nada mal para pagarse los estudios de la universidad, ese tema le había estado preocupando ya que él no trabajaba y la pobre paga que le daban a Billy les servía para llegar a fin de mes con dificultades.

—¿Sabes? Hoy tú has sido uno de los temas de conversación durante el entrenamiento.

—Ah, ¿sí? —exclamé sin esforzarme en mostrar interés—. ¿Por qué se estaban mofando de mí esta vez?

Me miró como si no pudiese creer lo que había dicho. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Como si no supiera de sobra que yo era el blanco de burla de muchísimas personas…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaban insultando? —preguntó un poco molesto. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—Porque, o me estaban insultando, o entonces te has confundido y estaban hablando de otra persona.

—Pues que yo sepa, tú eres la única persona en Forks que se llama Renesmee, y me atrevo a decir que la única de todo el mundo —vale, en eso tenía razón—. Además, les hubiese mandado a todos al hospital con un brazo roto si te hubiesen insultado delante de mí —rodé los ojos ante su ocurrencia.

—Bueno, entonces, ilumíname. ¿A qué se debe que estuviesen hablando de mí y no para burlarse?

—Quil dijo que fuiste muy guapa al cumpleaños de Bella, y todos le dieron la razón.

Le miré con una ceja levantada en señal de incredulidad, sabía que esas palabras precisamente no habían podido salir de la boca de Quil. Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición al ver mi expresión.

—Está bien, lo que en realidad dijo fue: "_¿Os habéis fijado en lo buena que está Renesmee? No me había dado cuenta hasta que la vi en la fiesta de Bella. Jacob, ¿sabes si sale con alguien? Porque si está libre creo que me voy a lanzar, es un pecado que una tía así esté sola; y si ya tiene algo con alguien da igual, seguro que después de un buen polvo ya no podrá resistirse a mí_". Lo que pasa es que yo lo había suavizado un poco.

Viniendo de Quil no me sorprendió nada, siempre lo soltaba todo sin ningún tipo de tapujos. Lo que si me dejó a cuadros fue que dijera eso precisamente de mí, ¿en qué momento yo había despertado ese intererés en los tíos? Y la verdad, me sentía alagada en cierto modo.

—¿Y… qué le respondiste tú?

—Que no salías con nadie, que yo supiera.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando cómo caía la lluvia y cómo se formaban charcos cada vez más grandes en el suelo.

¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto Charlie en llegar?

—Ness…

Le miré. Se estaba pasando una mano por el pelo de forma un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno, es que al preguntarme eso Quil me he dado cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de si tienes algo con alguien o si le tienes el ojo echado a algún tío —le seguí mirando sin decir nada—. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca me has hablado de ti en ese sentido.

Bien. Calma. Que no cunda el pánico… ¿¡Y qué coño se supone que tengo que decirle ahora! Mierda.

—Sabes que no tengo nada con nadie. Si fuera así lo sabrías.

—¿Y te gusta alguien?

¡Joder! ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? "_Sí, me he dado cuenta de que sigo enamorada hasta las trancas de ti como cuando era pequeña, pero me lo callo porque sé que jamás conseguiría tener una oportunidad contigo ya que tienes a todas las tías del pueblo a tus pies y elegirás a cualquiera de ellas antes que a mí_". No, definitivamente no iba a decirle eso.

Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa y mi tiempo para pensar una respuesta ya se estaba agotando. Encima, Jake no dejaba de mirarme con curiosidad. Gracias a Dios, en ese momento apareció Charlie por la carretera y paró el coche frente a nosotros.

—¡Hola Jacob! No te veía desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo te va? —mi padre saludó a mi amigo tras haber bajado la ventanilla del coche.

—Todo bien, jefe Swan.

—¡Por favor, llámame Charlie! Somos casi de la familia y no quiero formalidades. ¿Y qué tal está Billy? Creo que pronto le haré una visita.

Mientras ellos conversaban, aproveché para levantarme y colocarme la mochila a mi espalda. Después, me giré hacia Jacob para despedirme.

—Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo mientras llegaba Charlie. Nos vemos el lunes, ¿vale?

—Claro. Hasta el lunes.

No sabía si era producto de mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver una expresión de decepción en su rostro cuando me monté en el coche y le miré a través del cristal de la ventanilla.

* * *

—¿Te preocupa algo? Hoy no estás muy habladora.

Estábamos cenando en un restaurante bastante acogedor al que solíamos ir cuando visitabamos Port Angeles. Me sentí mal cuando Charlie dijo eso, ya que era su cumpleaños y yo estaba resultando ser una compañía realmente pésima. Llevaba un rato removiendo mis espaguetis en el plato, la verdad era que no tenía mucho apetito.

No había dejado de llover en todo el día. Por la tarde había conseguido arrastrar a regañadientes a mi padre al centro comercial para regalarle unas cuantas camisas ya que él no era muy dado a ir de compras. Más tarde fuimos a una librería, donde él se compró un manual de pesca y yo dos novelas que elegí leyendo la sinopsis de la tapa trasera.

Siempre me había gustado la compañía de Charlie. No era de ese tipo de padres que atosigan a sus hijos constantemente con preguntas o sacando temas de conversación forzados, sino que hablaba lo justo en los momentos precisos y lo mejor era que siempre sabía qué decir.

—No sé, llevo todo el día con la cabeza en otra parte.

—Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, si te apetece.

Lo consideré. Para ser sincera, había muy pocas personas a las que les hablaba de mis cosas personales y normalmente solía guardarmelo todo para mí. Sabía que eso no era bueno y había que desahogarse de vez en cuando, pero ¿con quién iba a hacerlo? Antes de que Bella se enfadara conmigo ni siquiera confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para contarle mis cosas con pelos y señales, tan solo le decía lo justo y necesario (además, aunque entre nosotras las cosas siguieran igual que siempre, ni de coña iba a decirle que me gustaba su ex); en Jake siempre había confiado, pero obviamente no iba a hablar con él _de él_; Claire y Ángela eran buenas chicas pero no podía asegurar que no se fuesen a ir de la lengua. Así pues, ¿quién me quedaba?

—De acuerdo. Pero que conste que quiero que esto sea una conversación amigo-amiga y no padre-hija.

—Me parece bien. Pero dime, ¿ha pasado algo?

Le resumí de forma rápida los últimos acontecimientos. No se sorprendió para nada cuando le dije que Bella y Jake lo habían dejado, y me pareció ver un matiz de alegría en su rostro cuando se enteró de que Bella y yo ya ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra (a Charlie nunca le había hecho gracia que yo fuese amiga de ella). Después le conté todo lo referente a Jacob y a lo que yo estaba sintiendo por él. Cuando acabé de hablar, se tomó un rato para procesar toda la información.

—A ver si lo he entendido: lo que te preocupa es que piensas que él no siente lo mismo por ti porque crees que él te ve sólo como una amiga.

—Sí. En resumidas cuentas, es eso.

—¿Y por qué no te sinceras con él y así sales de dudas?

Le miré como si hubiese soltado el mayor disparate del mundo (y de hecho, así era).

—No pienso hacer eso. Sé que no le gusto y lo único que conseguiría sería alejarlo de mí, y no quiero que eso ocurra.

Mi padre sonrió cuando dije eso.

—Después de haber crecido juntos durante tantos años, ¿de verdad crees que se iba a alejar de ti por una cosa así? Jacob no haría eso, él te quiere.

—Sí… pero no de la forma que yo desearía —murmuré para mí misma, fijando la vista en el mantel que cubría la mesa.

Mi padre suspiró y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de cerveza en su vaso.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que tú te vestiste con una sábana blanca y Jacob con un traje de su padre que le quedaba enorme y nos pedisteis a Billy y a mí que os lleváramos a la iglesia para que os casaran?

—¿De verdad hicimos eso? —pregunté realmente sorprendida. Intenté hacer memoria, pero no lo recordaba.

—De verdad. Cada vez que lo pienso no puedo evitar reirme, fue uno de esos momentos que no se olvidan facilmente. Recuerdo que Billy y yo estallamos en carcajadas y Jacob se enfadó mucho, nos gritó algo así como: "_¡No os riais! ¡Nessie y yo vamos a casarnos porque nos queremos mucho y vamos a estar siempre juntos!_" —efectivamente, mi padre no podía parar de reirse. Al final me acabó contagiando a mí también la risa—. Lástima que no se me ocurriera en aquel momento haceros una foto. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que tú misma has comprobado que, a pesar de los años, los sentimientos no cambian tanto: cuando eras pequeña te gustaba Jake y ahora que eres casi una adulta te sigue gustando; si aplicamos esa misma regla, puede que a él también le haya pasado algo parecido.

La conclusión a la que había llegado mi padre tenía su lógica, pero, lamentablemente, sabía que no se le podía echar mucha mano a la lógica en los asuntos del corazón.

* * *

Un estornudo, dos estornudos, tres estornudos. Cogí un pañuelo de papel.

Al menos, cada vez estornudaba con menos frecuencia, no había vuelto a tener fiebre desde el sábado por la noche y la rojez de mi nariz parecía que había disminuido un poco. Las ojeras también seguían en mi rostro, pero no tan intensas. "_Bueno, ahora tengo menos aspecto de cadáver_" pensé cuando terminé de hacerme un reconocimiento frente al espejo.

No había sido muy buena idea ir el viernes a Port Angeles. La intensa lluvia, el viento y el frío que anunciaba la inminente llegada del invierno habían hecho mella en mí provocándome un resfriado en el fin de semana. Hoy, lunes, me había despertado mucho mejor pero Charlie se había negado a que fuese a clase por si empeoraba a lo largo de la mañana. Me había pasado todo el día tremendamente aburrida, arrastrándome a mí misma de la cama al sofá, del sofá a la nevera, de la nevera al cuarto de baño, y así sucesivamente.

Después de haberme pegado casi una hora metida en la bañera dándome un baño relajante, me puse un pijama limpio y bajé al salón por si se dignaban a emitir alguna serie decente o algo así en la televisión, porque ya me había cansado de tanto programa de cotilleo y telenovelas con tramas totalmente surrealistas; sino, me pondría a jugar a la PlayStation. Así pues, me tiré en el sofá y me apoderé del mando de la TV.

—Renesmee, en la mesa de la cocina te he dejado dinero para que pidas una pizza o lo que te apetezca —dijo mi padre mientras salía de la cocina y se ponía la chaqueta de su uniforme de policía—. No dudes en llamarme si te vuelve la fiebre o si te encuentras peor, ¿vale?

—¿Ya te vas?

—Para ser más exactos hace quince minutos que me tenía que haber ido, pero he querido poner el lavavajillas antes de irme, y ambos sabemos que estas nuevas tecnologías se me resisten —al pobre se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas tras decir eso y tuve que reprimir la risa.

—Pues me lo hubieses dicho y lo ponía yo.

—De eso nada, estás enferma y es mejor que no hagas esfuerzos.

—Papá, estoy resfriada, no embarazada —dije rodando los ojos.

—Ya lo sé.

Me dio un beso en la frente, luego miró el reloj de su muñeca y se fue rápidamente hacia la puerta de la entrada.

—Recuerdas el número de la oficina, ¿verdad?

—¡Que sí! Vas a llegar tarde, ¡deja de entretenerte!

—Vale, vale. Nos vemos mañana.

Una brisa helada procedente del exterior entró cuando mi padre abrió la puerta, pero éste la cerró rápidamente. Oí el motor del coche hasta que el sonido se perdió por la carretera.

Estuve un buen rato haciendo zapping en la TV hasta que encontré un programa sobre fenómenos paranormales. Lo cierto es que no me tragaba ninguna de esas historias pero algunas resultaban curiosas, y si no, al menos me reiría con las chorradas que decían.

Estaban contando la típica historia de la casa encantada cuando llamaron al timbre. Me sobresalté un poco ya que no me lo esperaba (y también porque el dichoso programa estaba haciendo efecto en mi subconciente, pero eso nunca lo admitiría). Me levanté a regañadientes y abrí la puerta, viendo a un Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola Jake! ¿Qué…

Pero no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y levantándome por los aires.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene este saludo tan efusivo? —pregunté completamente extrañada una vez que me dejó en tierra firme y pude cerrar la puerta después de que él entrara en casa.

—Pues a que he sacado un notable en el examen de Filosofia gracias a ti, ¿te parece poco? —explicó felizmente, con una expresión de autosuficiencia que no le cabía en el rostro. Cualquiera podría pensar perfectamente que le había tocado la lotería.

—Vaya, ¡enhorabuena! Aunque después de todo lo que estudiaste, no es para menos.

—Ya, pero si tú no me hubieses ayudado me temo que todas las horas de estudio no habrían servido para nada, así que te debo una bien grande. Por cierto, te han faltado veinticinco décimas para tener un diez en el examen, pero de todos modos has sido la nota más alta.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá. No esperaba menos de ti —al decir esto me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente—. Te iba a preguntar que por qué no has venido hoy a clase, pero viendo tu aspecto creo que no hace falta preguntar.

—¿Tan mal estoy?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco, sí. Pero no te preocupes, tu palidez al más estilo zombie sigue igual que siempre —bromeó.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? No todos tenemos la suerte de poseer esa piel morena tuya —intenté sonar enfadada, pero obviamente no lo conseguí ya que estaba sonriendo como una tonta—. En fin, olvidaré eso que has dicho y te voy a invitar a cenar. Charlie tiene turno de noche e iba a pedir una pizza, ¿te apetece?

No se lo pensó mucho antes de contestar.

—Claro, por qué no.

* * *

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Tan sólo quedan dos más para el final, ya dije que esto iba a ser un fic muy cortito. Bueno, no me gusta adelantar las cosas pero aviso de que pronto habrá lemon. Un besito y espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que esto va a volver a pasar. Tan sólo has tenido suerte, y además no me has pillado en mi mejor día —se cruzó de brazos tras decir esto, fingiendo estar enfadado.

—¿No puedes admitir sin más que soy mucho mejor que tú? Acéptalo, te he machacado —dije esta palabra separando cada sílaba—. Mira, tu personaje a penas puede ponerse en pie.

No era propio de mí ir restregando las cosas a los demás por la cara, pero para una vez que conseguía ganar a Jacob en un videojuego de lucha libre, quise saborear un poco la victoria. El pobre tenía una expresión que parecía que le habían dado una paliza de las de verdad. Reprimí las enormes ganas que tenía de reirme.

—¡Exijo la revancha!

—Si quieres volver a perder, por mí perfecto. Estoy en racha —dije esto último levantando mi brazo, mostrando unos músculos inexistentes. Jacob me miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ya veremos quién ríe el último —volvió a coger su mando, el cual había dejado tirado por el suelo tras haber perdido en la última partida—. ¿Preparada?

—Dale al play.

Diez minutos después, mi personaje estaba con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y sangrando por el labio. ¡Porras! Al parecer esta vez se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

—¿Lista para besarle los pies al maestro de la lucha libre? —en su voz había un tono de picardía que no me pasó desapercibido, pero que ignoré rápidamente para no desconcentrarme.

—Tú alucinas, chaval —hablé entre dientes, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Justo cuando su personaje tenía acorralado al mío en el suelo y el árbitro había comenzado a golpear la lona del ring, la pantalla del televisor se apagó junto con la PlayStation y las luces que teníamos encendidas en la habitación. El ambiente se sumió en un silencio repentino durante unos segundos. Escuchamos los ladridos de los perros de mis vecinos que se habían alterado al irse la luz sin previo aviso en todas las casas. Al parecer, había un corte de luz en todo mi vecindario.

Sin poderlo evitar durante más tiempo, empecé a reirme a carcajada limpia, tanto que no me caí al suelo de milagro; a penas podía respirar y mis ojos se estaban empañando de lágrimas.

—La única explicación coherente, lógica y racional que se me ocurre en estos momentos es que has hecho un pacto con el diablo, ¿me equivoco? —dijo Jacob finalmente uniéndose a mis risas.

Cuando nos calmamos y yo pude volver a hablar, decidimos encender la chimenea ya que la calefacción funcionaba con electricidad y, si el corte de luz duraba mucho tiempo, íbamos a congelarnos. Mientras Jacob investigaba cómo se encendía (yo calculaba que la chimenea llevaba sin utilizarse unos cinco o seis años), fui a la cocina a tientas para tirar los restos de pizza que nos habían sobrado con cuidado de no chocarme con nada.

Me lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan agusto con una persona haciendo algo tan simple como jugar con videojuegos y compartir una pizza. Me di cuenta de que lo que había necesitado durante los últimos días era un momento como ese para desestresarme. ¿Qué importaba si a Jacob no le gustaba? A lo largo de los años y después de haber pasado por muchas cosas juntos, él me había demostrado que siempre iba a poder contar con su amistad, y al fin y al cabo eso era lo que yo más quería y apreciaba de él. Aunque me había dado cuenta de que le amaba (puede que esa palabra fuese demasiado fuerte, pero así era), supe que yo podría vivir sin su amor, pero no sin su amistad. Sonreí para mí misma al darme cuenta de eso.

Regresé al salón y comprobé que había conseguido encender con éxito la chimenea; poco a poco se iban prendiendo los troncos hasta formarse una llama cada vez más grande. Cogí una manta del armario y me senté al lado de Jake sobre la alfombra en el suelo, frente al fuego, extendiéndo seguidamente la tela lo suficiente para que nos cubriera a los dos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno vagando por sus pensamientos, disfrutando del agradable calor que emitía el fuego. De repente, noté la tenue risa de mi amigo y le miré con curiosidad.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Estaba acordándome de aquella vez que robaste caramelos a los demás niños de la guardería para dármelos.

Me esperé cualquier respuesta menos esa, ¿por qué pensaba ahora en eso? Aunque la verdad era que me agradaba que todavía se acordara.

—Espero que los disfrutaras en su momento, porque lo que no olvido facilmente fue la regañina monumental que me echó Charlie cuando la profesora llamó a casa para contarle lo que había hecho —dije sonriendo de lado—. ¿Y te acuerdas de aquella vez que tropecé en el bosque y tú rompiste tu camiseta preferida para vendarme la herida que me había hecho en la pierna?

—Esa camiseta era muy guay —suspiró con nostalgia.

—¿Es que aún sigues siendo fan de las Tortugas Ninja o qué? —me burlé de él, mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados. Su única respuesta fue sacarme la lengua como un niño pequeño.

Me abracé las piernas y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Me sentí feliz porque Jacob recordara todos esos momentos que para mí eran importantes… me hacían pensar que también eran importantes para él.

Cuando volvió a hablar, con la vista fija en el fuego, lo hizo en un tono muy bajo.

—A veces me gustaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo. Todo es mucho más fácil cuando eres pequeño, ¿no crees? —me miró—. No tienes preocupaciones de ningún tipo, no piensas en las consecuencias que puedan tener tus actos, lo dices todo tal y como lo ves sin que los demás te juzguen… Luego llega la adolescencia y lo jode todo —volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la chimenea, bajando aún más el volumen de su voz—. Sí. Definitivamente, todo era mucho mejor cuando era un crío.

Jacob no podía llevar más razón.

En ese momento, las llamas, que estaban consumiendo un tronco bastante grande, lo partieron por la mitad, haciendo que sonara un chasquido.

—Nessie.

Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo. Le miré para que supiera que le estaba escuchando. Él también había fijado su vista en mí.

—Perdona si el otro día te incomodé con mis preguntas, no era mi intención —evidentemente se refería a aquella especie de interrogatorio sobre mi vida amorosa que me había hecho el viernes a la salida del instituto.

—No te preocupes.

No dijo nada más, pero no apartó su mirada de la mía, y yo tampoco lo hice; algo me decía que no lo hiciera. La luz que emitía el fuego se reflejaba en su rostro con más intensidad en ciertas zonas, haciendo que me resultara aún más guapo; sin embargo, me fijé en que tenía la frente un poco arrugada, como si estuviera… confuso, indeciso.

Sin esperarlo, extendió una mano hacia mi rostro y con delicadeza tomó entre sus dedos uno de mis mechones rebeldes, colocándomelo después detrás de la oreja. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando no apartó su mano, sino que la dirigió hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos. Jake simplemente sonrió.

—Veo que me hiciste caso, ya no te recoges el pelo tan a menudo. Tus rizos son demasiado bonitos como para que quieras esconderlos.

Hice ademán de bajar la cabeza y apartar mi mirada de la suya al sentir que mi cara se estaba tiñiendo de un color rojo terriblemente vergonzoso, pero él lo impidió colocando su mano en mi mentón y alzándome el rostro para que volviera a mirarle. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a mí? Tenía su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, y en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ellos.

—No te comprendo, Nessie. ¿Por qué tienes tan poca seguridad en ti misma? —su pregunta me dejó totalmente desconcertada. Él continuó—. Vales más que todas las personas de este pueblo juntas, tienes un corazón que ni con todo el oro del mundo podría comprarse y, aunque por alguna razón extraña que no consigo entender tú estás empeñada en que no es cierto, eres realmente hermosa. Si la gente se mete contigo en alguna ocasión ten por seguro que es porque te tienen envidia, ya que ninguno te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Quiero que te metas eso en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Y tras decirme esto, sin dejarme tiempo para que me recuperara del efecto paralizante que habían tenido sus palabras, me besó.

Me sentía aturdida, atontada, como aquellas personas que ni siquiera recuerdan su nombre en medio de una catástrofe. La única diferencia es que esto no se podía catalogar como catástrofe, por supuesto.

Jacob movía con suavidad sus labios sobre los míos, incitándome a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Cuando mis neuronas volvieron a conectarse y fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando, una gran cantidad de preguntas inundaron mi mente en décimas de segundo, entre las que podían destacarse: ¿Por qué me estaba besando? O, la más importante, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Y la que más me preocupaba: si le devolvía el beso, ¿qué consecuencias podía tener? Lo último que quería era estropear nuestra amistad por un estúpido (pero deseado) beso.

Jake deslizó su mano hasta mi nuca, enredándose en mi pelo y apretándome más contra sí, mientras que llevaba su otra mano hasta mi rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que debía dejar mi mente en blanco y actuar según mi corazón y no mi cerebro: le devolví el beso.

En mi barriga se empezó a formar una sensación extraña e indescriptible pero muy placentera, como si de un aleteo de mariposas se tratase, que fue extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que tomara vida propia. Llevé mis manos torpes hacia su cuello, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al notar el roce de mis dedos con su piel. Me fue imposible reprimir un leve gemido cuando atrapó mi labio superior entre los suyos, y él aprovechó ese momento en el que yo estaba más desarmada para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Esas mariposas invisibles que volaban libres por mi cuerpo aletearon con mayor intensidad cuando mi lengua se encontró con la suya, enredándose y comenzando un baile frenético. Apartó la mano que tenía en mi rostro y la colocó sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él (si es que eso era posible) posesivamente, mientras mantenía la otra estática en mi nuca, haciendo imposible que me separa (aunque en esos momentos ya tenía muy claro que no pensaba hacerlo). Era un beso dulce, lento y húmedo, sin prisas, pero también tenía un toque de pasión.

Lamentablemente los dos éramos humanos, y por tanto necesitábamos respirar para poder vivir. Jacob aflojó su agarre muy despacio, pero no llegó a soltarme. Nuestros labios se separaron tan sólo unos milímetros, lo justo para llenar de aire nuestros pulmones. Parecía que mi mente se había vuelto a poner en funcionamiento, ya que de nuevo me estaba atormentando con decenas de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

—Me parece que va siendo hora de que nos sinceremos entre nosotros, ¿no te parece? —me estremecí al sentir su aliento sobre mis labios. Después, alejó un poco su rostro para poder mirarme. En sus ojos ahora había una determinación y decisión que me impresionaron—. No sé como decir esto sin que suene como una cursilada monumental, pero… en fin, ¡qué importa! Es ahora o nunca —apartó su mano de mi nuca para tomar la mía y situarla sobre su pecho. Sentí cómo su corazón latía con intensidad, casi tanto como el mío—. Ness, sabes que siempre has sido para mí algo más que una simple amiga… de hecho, _eres_ mucho más que eso. Siento algo muy fuerte por ti desde que tengo uso de razón —suspiró mientras murmuraba para sí mismo "Joder, qué difícil es esto"—. No te había dicho esto antes porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras o algo así, pero me has devuelto el beso y eso me hace pensar que, bueno… que tú también sientes salgo por mí. Aunque para serte sincero, ahora mismo estoy realmente acojonado porque llevas un rato sin decir absolutamente nada y no sé si es porque has entrado en estado de shock o porque estás pensando en la mejor forma de mandarme a freir espárragos, así que por favor, dime algo. Lo que sea.

Abrí mi boca en un primer intento para hablar, pero de ella no salió nada. Fue en el segundo intento cuando reaccionaron mis cuerdas vocales.

—Un "lo mismo digo" quedaría un poco fuera de lugar, ¿verdad? —dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y medio tartamudeando. Aún dudaba de si esto era un sueño o la realidad, pero si era un sueño, rezaba para que no me despertara.

Fue entonces cuando Jacob se relajó y me devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente.

—No queda fuera de lugar, eso es justo lo que quería oír.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez de una forma mucho más pasional y sin ningún tipo de reparos, quizás por lo anhelado que resultaba este momento, invitándome a que hiciera lo mismo.

No sabía cuánto llevaba besándole, porque la verdad era que el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido. Tampoco sabía en qué momento me había colocado sobre su regazo. Tan sólo era consciente de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y de sus labios sobre los míos.

Dejó de besarme un momento, para bajar sus labios por mi mandíbula y terminar en mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar profundamente. Una corriente eléctrica atrevesó mi cuerpo cuando metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de mi pijama y la sentí en contacto directo con mi espalda.

No aguantaba más, me estaba volviendo loca. _Quería más de él_.

Me separé un momento para mirarle a los ojos y llevé mis manos hasta el cuello de su camisa. Desabroché el primer botón a la vez que me mordía los labios, con un poco de vergüenza. Segundo botón. Tercer botón. Jacob no dejaba de mirarme, pero no decía absolutamente nada. Cuarto botón. Acaricié su pecho, ya medio desnudo, notando cómo su piel se erizaba a la vez que sus párpados se cerraban. Quinto botón. Puso rápidamente sus manos sobre las mías para evitar que continuara; sus ojos me miraban de nuevo fijamente.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—Creo que pocas veces en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo como ahora.

Se quedó un momento callado, asimilando el significado de mis palabras. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, y fue él mismo el que terminó de desabrocharse los pocos botones que quedaban. Le quité la camisa y la arrojé por el suelo, sin mirar dónde. No sé por qué me sorprendí al ver sus perfectos abdominales (ya los había visto muchas veces antes), pero no pude evitar la tentación de tocarlos, era algo que siempre había querido hacer.

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera a la vez que volvía a atender mis labios; tomó mi camiseta y empezó a a levantarla para quitarmela, así que alcé los brazos para hacerle el trabajo más facil. Al terminar de quitármela la tiró en cualquier parte, al igual que yo había hecho con su camisa. Acarició mi piel con total libertad, para luego colocar una mano en la parte más baja de mi espalda y tumbarme en la alfombra con una delicadeza infinita. De nuevo comenzó a bajar sus labios por mi cuello, trazando un camino de besos cortos por mi cuerpo mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. Cuando llegó a mi vientre se centró en besar y morder con suavidad mi ombligo; intenté reprimir un gemido mordiéndome los labios pero no lo conseguí, lo que sin duda pareció gustarle, ya que le sentí sonreir sobre mi piel. Seguidamente cogió mi pantalón por el elástico y lo bajó con cuidado, acariciando mis piernas mientras lo deslizaba por ellas. En esos momentos agradecí enormemente el no haber decidido ponerme horas antes ropa interior con estampado de ositos o algo parecido, porque si no ahora me estaría sintiendo ridícula.

Volvió junto a mí y yo me incorporé un poco apoyándome en mis codos, pegándome más a su cuerpo, dejándole espacio para que me quitara el sujetador. No me sorprendió que pudiese desabocharlo con toda la facilidad del mundo, era consciente de que él había estado con varias chicas antes en esta misma situación. Me sentí un poco mal al pensar en eso, y él lo notó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó mirandome con preocupación.

—Tranquilo, no es nada —respondí para acto seguido besarle. No pareció quedar muy convencido, pero no dijo nada.

Deslizó los tirantes del sujetador por mis hombros y mis brazos, quitándomelo finalmente. Volví a echar todo mi peso sobre la alfombra y me sonrojé de nuevo (me pasaba con bastante frecuencia) al ver cómo Jacob me observaba con atención. Sabía que mis pechos no eran los más bonitos del mundo pero jamás me había acomplejado por ellos, aunque la verdad era que ahora me estaba comenzando a sentir insegura.

—Lo que yo decía.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —pregunté confundida.

—Lo que yo decía: eres preciosa.

Me dio un beso rápido y se puso de pie para quitarse sus pantalones vaqueros. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre al ver su enorme excitación debajo de su ropa interior. Vi cómo tomaba su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón antes de arrojarlo por el suelo, abriéndola y cogiendo un preservativo. No fue hasta ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que yo no había pensado en ningún tipo de protección y me reprendí a mí misma mentalmente. Aparté la mirada disimuladamente hacia el fuego de la chimenea mientras él se quitaba los boxers y se colocaba el preservativo. Se tumbó sobre mí otra vez cuando hubo acabado, dándome un beso corto en los labios y sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Jacob era que era capaz de transmitir su alegría y contagiar a todo el mundo su felicidad. Al menos, conmigo siempre lo conseguía.

Colocó su mano en uno de mis pechos, acariciándolo y apretándolo sin llegar a hacerme daño, por supuesto, consiguiendo así que me excitara aún más. Mi otro pecho fue atendido rápidamente por su boca, y arqueé la espalda para darle un mayor acceso. Sentía su lengua húmeda sobre mi piel, que me estaba proporcionando un placer magnífico, pero fue cuando sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi pezón cuando me volví completamente loca, agarrando un mechón de pelo de su cabeza y tirando hacia arriba (me consta que le dolió porque me llevé varios cabellos suyos en mi mano, pero no se quejó).

Quería deshacerme de una maldita vez de la única prenda que nos separaba. Quería sentir a Jake por completo. Quería que me hiciera suya.

Siempre me había dicho a mí misma que no sería de ese tipo de chicas que se tiraban al primer tío que se cruzaba con ellas; me prometí que, la primera vez que me acostara con alguien, sería porque estaba completamente enamorada… y efectivamente, no había faltado a mi propia promesa.

Jake se incorporó un poco para retirar con más facilidad la prenda que cubría mi parte más íntima, y lo hizo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento. Suspiré profundamente cuando volvió a colocarse sobre mí, preparándome para lo que venía a continuación. Él notó mi nerviosismo y acarició mi rostro para tranquilizarme.

—Si crees que… Si no… —al parecer, él también estaba un poco nervioso—. Si no estas segura de esto, podemos dejarlo aquí.

—De eso nada. Es sólo que… ya sabes, es mi primera vez.

Me sonrió tiernamente ante mi confesión. Sabía perfectamente que él estaba al tanto de mi virginidad, pero supuse que le alegró que se lo dijera abiertamente. De repente, su rostro se tornó de un aspecto de seriedad.

—Te quiero, Nessie.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto muy grande en mí, llenándome de seguridad al completo. Puede que yo no fuese la primera chica que hacía el amor con él, pero sí era la primeracon la que lo hacía estando enamorado de verdad, y eso me llenaba de satisfacción.

—Yo también te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho.

Me besó dulcemente en los labios una vez más, para después ir separando mis piernas sin ninguna prisa, acariciando la parte interior de mis muslos mientras lo hacía. Se posicionó lo más cómodamente posible sobre mí y comenzó a repartir besos por mi rostro para intentar que me relajara todo lo que pudiera antes de penetrarme, supuse que quería evitar hacerme daño. Le sentí justo en la entrada de mi cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando fijé mis brazos alrededor de él y coloqué las manos en su espalda con la intención de pegarlo más a mí, cosa que en realidad resultó innecesaria. Me miró a los ojos, comprobando si estaba lista. Asentí levemente y cerré los ojos. Pegó su frente contra la mía, y entonces, entró en mi interior.

Se quedó estático durante unos segundos, esperando a que me acostumbrara a él. Cuando el dolor que había sentido en un principio se fue apaciguando, se lo hice saber.

—Sigue —susurré muy bajito cerca de su oído a la vez que le acariciaba el cuello con la yema de los dedos, provocándole un escalofrío.

Jacob paseó su mano desde mis caderas hasta la parte interior de mis rodillas, elevándome la pierna y llevándola hasta su cintura para tener un mejor acceso a mí. Comenzó alejándose despacio y entrando de nuevo en mí un poco más rápido, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, hasta que mi dolor fue reemplazado por completo por el placer.

No podía describir con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo absolutamente increíble. Acabé enredando las dos piernas en su cintura y subí mis caderas para tener un contacto más profundo con él. Jacob colocó una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para mantenerme así, sin dejar de deslizarse por mi interior. Llegó un momento en el que estabamos en un contacto tan pleno, tanto física como psíquicamente, que no sabía con seguridad quién era quien; parecía como si nos hubiesemos fundido en una sola persona. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera exactamente qué hacer y en qué momento hacerlo para que me retorciera de puro bienestar? Aunque seguramente mis gemidos le daban alguna que otra pista.

No pude evitar hincar mis uñas en su espalda cuando sentí que una oleada de placer invadía cada poro de mi cuerpo. Grité su nombre. Sentí a Jacob temblar en mis brazos, justo cuando mis músculos se contraían a su alrededor, arrastrándole conmigo al éxtasis.

Su cuerpo cayó lacio sobre el mío cuando nuestras pulsaciones cardíacas y nuestras respiraciones fueron volviendo a su ritmo normal, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Estabamos pegajosos por el sudor, pero la verdad es que no me importaba. Sentía su respiración tranquila y acompasada en mi cuello mientras le acariciaba el cabello húmedo. Nos mantuvimos así durante unos minutos más, hasta que Jacob hizo un enorme esfuerzo para incorporarse. Le miré. En sus ojos había una dulzura que me dejó completamente desarmada. Me besó lentamente, como queriendo grabar así el sabor y la textura de mis labios. Sonreí contra su boca, y él hizo lo mismo.

Se levantó y buscó con la mirada la manta que habíamos usado antes. La localizó, se tumbó a mi lado y nos tapó a los dos con la tela, para después abrazarme fuertemente.

Por fin estaba comenzando a creerme que todo aquello no era un sueño.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! He modificado este capítulo incontables veces para que quedase decente pero la verdad es que no estoy demasiado satisfecha con el resultado, aunque bueno, podría haber quedado mucho peor así que no me quejo. Hoy me apetece comentar un poquito el capítulo, así que allá voy: aquí podemos ver lo profunda que es la amistad entre ellos dos, y creo que donde más se aprecia es en las palabras que le dice Jacob a Renesmee antes de besarla, porque él la conoce muy bien y se da cuenta de que ella se valora a sí misma muy poco (sobre todo por culpa de todas las veces que se han metido con ella y la han insultado en el pasado, e incluso todavía en el presente, que aunque yo no haya escrito escenas totalmente explícitas sobre eso, lo he ido mencionando alguna que otra vez); lo digo porque creo que es una parte importante de este fic y quizás no se pueda entender bien por mi culpa. Por otro lado, ¡al fin se han confesado lo que sienten! Ya iba siendo hora, porque está más que claro que siempre han estado enamorados aunque no lo quisieran admitir e incluso intentaran engañarse a ellos mismos. Y bueno... el amor y las hormonas han hecho de las suyas y ¡tachán! ahí está el lemon (espero que no os haya decepcionado). Por último me gustaría decir que he publicado un one-shot de Sam y Leah llamado **Volver a sonreír**, por si queréis pasarlos a leerlo. Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que además es el último. ¡Un besito!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar, simplemente disfrutábamos del silencio y de la presencia del otro. La corriente eléctrica seguía sin volver y el fuego ya había consumido casi toda la leña, por lo que la estancia cada vez se sumía más en la penumbra. Se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que Jacob se hubiese quedado dormido, pero deseché la idea cuando sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda y enredándose en mi pelo.

Me incorporé un poco apoyándome sobre los codos para mirarle. Sabía que podía estropear ese momento si abría mi bocaza para hablar así que no dije nada, porque la verdad era que tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado durante esa noche, que no era poco. Aún me parecía increíble que Jake sintiera por mí lo mismo que lo sentía por él, siempre había pensado que me veía como una amiga y ya está, porque nunca me había dado ningún tipo de "señal" para hacerme pensar lo contrario; seguramente él también temía dar un paso en falso y arruinar nuestra amistad de toda la vida. Sonreí pensando en lo irónico que resultaba todo esto.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó con curiosidad levantando una ceja.

—Porque me apetece —respondí simplemente encogiéndome de hombros. Él también sonrió y me atrajo más hacia sí para besarme.

Un móvil sonó de repente, haciendo que nos separáramos bruscamente y que volviéramos a la realidad.

—Mierda —exclamó Jake entre dientes haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me mordí el labio en señal de culpabilidad cuando vi las marcas rojas de arañazos que yo le había provocado en su espalda, no creía haberle clavado las uñas con tanta intensidad. Cogió el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla durante unos segundos. Suspiró sonoramente y se giró hacia mí.

—Es Billy. Es tarde y se pregunta dónde estoy —habló con tono de resignación. Daba la sensación de que todo lo sucedido anteriormente se desvanecía con esas palabras.

Me levanté yo también, colocándome la manta alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me acerqué a Jacob y le tomé de la mano.

—Quédate. Sé que es estúpido, pero quiero despertarme mañana y encontrarte a mi lado para saber que lo que ha sucedido hoy es verdad y no producto de mi imaginación o una broma pesada —mi voz tenía un notable tono de súplica.

Se quedó un rato pensativo, sopesando mis palabras. Finalmente sonrió. Escribió un mensaje con su móvil rápidamente y lo envió.

—Le he dicho que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Embry para terminar un trabajo que tenemos que entregar mañana.

Asentí satisfecha, mostrando una leve sonrisa. Extendió sus brazos en mi dirección y me refugié en ellos sin dudarlo.

—No entiendo cómo he podido estar tanto tiempo, tantos años, sin decirte lo que realmente sentía por ti. Ha habido muchas ocasiones en las que estuve apunto de confesártelo todo, pero siempre me acojonaba en el último momento. Inclusó intenté olvidar lo que sentía estando con otras chicas… pero era imposible —había ido bajando el volumen de su voz conforme iba hablando. Parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que conmigo.

Le besé en el pecho antes de decir la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—Puede que sea verdad eso que dicen: el primer amor nunca se olvida.

* * *

—¡Ánimo, Jake! ¡Vamos, Embry!

—¡Joder! Este deporte se llama fútbol, ¡no boxeo! ¿Podrían dejar de querer enviar a todo nuestro equipo al hospital? Al pobre Quil le están dejando todo el cuerpo hecho pedazos —exclamó Claire indignadísima.

—Lo sé. No sé qué cojones está haciendo el árbitro ahí abajo, ¿para eso le pagan?

—Ángela, no le pagan, he ahí el problema: es un voluntario.

—¡Qué importa! Eso no significa que no tenga que hacer bien su trabajo —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Casi todo el mundo había ido a ver el partido entre el instituto de Forks y un instituto de un pueblo cercano. No era uno de los más importantes, pero sí era decisivo: el equipo que perdiera quedaba desclasificado del campeonato, así que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Por el momento íbamos ganando dos a uno (gracias a un fantástico gol de cabeza de Jacob; el primer gol lo metió Sam a los pocos minutos de haber empezado), pero al partido le quedaba poco para terminar y los del equipo contrario se dedicaban a jugar a lo bestia en un intento de marcar un gol en el último momento, así que todos estábamos de los nervios.

Yo estaba sentada en las gradas junto con Ángela y Claire, que no paraban de gritar, tirarse de los pelos e insultar todo lo que podían al árbitro y a los contrarios. De vez en cuando no podía resistirme a unirme a sus gritos. Gracias a Dios, pocos minutos después finalizó el partido con nuestra victoria, dejando al otro equipo derrumbado moralmente.

Cuando las gradas se fueron quedando vacías poco a poco, algunos bajamos para felicitar a los jugadores. En cuanto me vio en la entrada del campo, Jake vino corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y prácticamente se abalanzó encima de mí para besarme.

—Has estado genial.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, gracias.

Se había quitado la camiseta y, a pesar de lo anti erótico que pudiera parecer, yo me estaba derritiendo al ver todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor.

—Anda, ve a darte una ducha. Te esperaré aquí.

Me besó una vez más antes de desaparecer camino hacia las duchas. Mis amigas aparecieron a mi lado poco después, avisando de que se iban a tomar algo con Quil y Embry. Aunque no lo habían confirmado, sospechaba que había algo entre Quil y Claire, y otro tanto de lo mismo entre Ángela y Embry.

Me puse a recordar aquellos primeros días después de que Jacob y yo hiciéramos oficial lo nuestro. El primer día que aparecimos por el instituto cogidos de la mano, a más de uno se le desencajó la mandíbula. Todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en nosotros durante un tiempo, tanto las curiosas como las de odio por parte de las chicas (hacia mí, por supuesto), y unas pocas que se alegraban de que estuviéramos juntos, aunque la verdad era que pasábamos olímpicamente de lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás; éramos felices, estábamos de maravilla juntos y eso era lo único que nos importaba. Aunque, para ser sincera, tampoco habían cambiado muchas cosas entre nosotros desde que salíamos juntos; todo seguía prácticamente igual, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora podía besarle, cogerle de la mano, y esas otras ventajas que tenía el hecho de que fuéramos novios. Ahora, varios meses después, habíamos dejado de ser la parejita de moda y les éramos prácticamente indiferentes a todo el mundo, lo cual era todo un alivio ya que no me gustaba eso de ser el centro de atención.

Volví la mente a la realidad y me senté para esperar a Jake.

—Hola, Ness.

El corazón se me disparó al oír la voz de Bella justo a mi lado. Me giré y, efectivamente, allí estaba ella. No la había escuchado acercarse. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que había ido a ver el partido, pues hoy no había participado en él con el grupo de animadoras. Me quedé desconcertada, era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra desde aquella vez en el comedor del instituto, porque para colmo dejó de sentarse a mi lado en las clases que compartíamos.

—Hola —saludé con voz firme pero con una efusividad nula. Ella sonrió a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado.

—Ha estado bien el partido, ¿verdad?

—Bastante bien, sí.

Estaba valorando su esfuerzo, pero su fuerte nunca había sido mantener una conversación seria y menos aún iniciarla, así que le eché una mano.

—¿Querías algo, Bella? —mi tono de voz no fue borde, pero tampoco muy agradable.

—Sí. Esto… Venía a pedirte disculpas.

Me quedé tan alucinada que no supe qué decir. Ella se pasó una mano por su cabello intentando ocultar su nerviosismo mientras pensaba las palabras que iba a decir a continuación.

—He tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, pero me he comportado como una estúpida contigo. No te merecías que te dejara de hablar de esa forma, tú siempre has sido muy buena conmigo y… supongo que aquella vez me gané a pulso que me llamaras zorra. Llevaba tiempo queriendo decírtelo, y ahora te he visto aquí sola y pensé que era el momento perfecto —suspiró—. Si no me perdonas lo comprenderé perfectamente.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que hablaba con total sinceridad, así que sonreí levemente antes de contestar.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Vi sus ojos iluminarse de alivio y de alegría justo antes de que me abrazara sin esperarlo, dejándome paralizada durante unos segundos, pero le devolví el abrazo finalmente. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de cuánto la había echado de menos. Al fin y al cabo, había sido mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo.

—Oh, también quería darte la enhorabuena por lo tuyo con Jake. Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que ibais a acabar juntos tarde o temprano.

—Anda ya —exclamé sin creérmelo.

—Es cierto. Tengo que confesarte que a veces me sentía celosa de ti cuando yo estaba con él, tenía envidia de la forma en que te miraba… Además, siempre estaba hablando de ti. Te idolatraba. La verdad, me extrañaba que no te dieses cuenta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando qué decir a continuación. Su confesión me había dejado sin palabras.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir ya —dijo finalmente—. Quizás podamos quedar un día para tomar algo.

—Me encantaría —respondí con sinceridad.

—Genial —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Me alegra mucho haber podido hablar contigo, Ness.

La vi alejarse y no me pasó desapercibido que Edward Cullen la estaba esperando a la salida del campo de fútbol; la gente decía últimamente que lo de ellos iba en serio pero no terminaba de creérmelo, aunque ahora podía confirmar que estaban en lo cierto. Aún no me podía creer que Bella se hubiese acercado a mí para pedirme disculpas; hacía tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza de que volviésemos a hablar algún día, pero al parecer, a ella aún le importaba aunque sólo fuese un poco. Eso me alegró.

—¿Has visto un fantasma? Tienes una expresión muy rara —bromeó Jake cuando regresó a los pocos minutos. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera, tenía el pelo aún húmedo de haberse dado una ducha y se había echado ese perfume característico suyo que tanto me gustaba. No sabía si él era consciente de lo mucho que me provocaba que estuviera tan sexy, aunque alguna idea debía de tener ya que no podía evitar lanzarme a él en esas ocasiones (muy numerosas, por cierto).

—Casi, ya te lo contaré más tarde —respondí justo antes de pegar mis labios a los suyos. Hize un enorme esfuerzo para separarme de él—. Ahora dime, ¿cómo prefieres celebrar tu victoria? Podemos ir a tomar algo con los demás si quieres.

—Hmm… mejor no. ¿Qué te parece una sesión de pizza y lucha libre? —sugirió pícaramente con una sonrisa de lado a la vez que levantaba las cejas.

—Suena genial.

Y así, me fui tomada de la mano del hombre que amaba. Aunque estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de ese detalle mientras durara la partida de lucha libre en la PlayStation.

* * *

_Soy muy consciente de que este último capítulo es aburrido y muy cortito, pero había que finalizar este fic de alguna manera, así que ¡voilá!. Aunque odie a Bella al final he terminado portándome bien con ella, ha demostrado que ha madurado aunque sólo sea un poquito. Bueno, supongo que el final de esta historia puede definirse un poco como "vivieron felices y comieron perdices". Por último, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en leer mi fic y a las que me han dejado un review, que no han sido muchos pero estoy igual de agradecida que si hubiesen sido cien reviews ;)_

_Un besito enorme, **Lucía**._


End file.
